Harry Potter and the Greay Oracle
by pigglywiggly
Summary: R&H Year seven is bringing more than new friends. Undying passions are revealed, but that doesn't mean everyone can see them. And quincy? who is this mysterious charcter that makes Harry Cold inside? With dumbledore gone, danger is here. R&R PLEASE
1. The beginning

a/n : I do not REPEAT DO NOT own any of these characters, chap 2 is differnt story , but for this chapter, none and none at all! well, not YET that is.

'Clip it, Clip it!" yelled the thin and tall dark haired 17 year old, 'The wedding is starting in half an hour!' The even taller red head quickly clipped the bow and then started on his own.

'Can't believe Bill's really tying the knot,' laughed Ron, "Thought the scars would bring a set back, ya know what I mean Harry?" Harry laughed as thoughts of Lupin flooded his mind.

'Not as shallow as the girls believed,' he replied. The boys looked into the large mirror and accepted the frilly suites as they were; horrible. They scurried out of the small room and down the sunken steps of The Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley with the chairs.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but scoff at the frilly suites of the tall boys. 'Shut it,' snapped Ron as he eyed an opened mouth Ginny. Harry gave Ginny a long stare. Her normally loose red hair was tied high in what seemed an enchanted hair style. She had a light green dress that slightly hugged her and a smile that made the outfit complete. 'Could you please not goggle at my sister, Harry?' said Ron, who seemed to be doing the same towards Hermione. She wore white sparkling robes that covered a short lavender dress. Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at Ron; he was staring at Hermione like he had started at the Veela those many years ago. And was that drool in the corner of his mouth? He turned toward a frantic Mrs. Weasley who quickly put them to work. All except Ginny (who was under aged) whipped out there wands and shoved the many white chairs and tables in place.

All the guests took there seats in a dull normal fashion, but they all wore large smiles. Harry looked around for recognizable faces, and found many Ministry of Magic workers, along with Lupin and Mad eye Kingsley wore emerald green which went well with his dark skin; he sat next to a jumpy Tonks who wore bright pink and an unfamiliar nose. Harry cranked his neck, and saw that beside Kingsley sat a tall beautiful dark haired witch who was in deep conversation with Tonks. Harry turned his full torso around and saw a younger blond witch twiddling with her thumbs. She looked up and gave Harry a quick smile that for some reason sent chills down his back. Harry whipped around and closed his eyes, he had seen her before. He was about to turn around again, but before he could get another chance, Mrs. Weasley quickly whispered, 'It's staring!'

All watched with mouths ajar as the beautiful Fleur walked slowly down the isle, along with her straight backed father. Her white dress flowed behind her as she took her graceful steps toward the enchanted alter. Bill's grin grew even more as she slowly approached him. Hermione and Ginny traded words such as, "Gorgeous," and "absolutely beautiful." They had definitely warmed up to Fleur. Harry could help but notice and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Ron glanced toward her, ears electric red.

The ceremony ended and all ladies were teary eyed. Everyone rose and the light sobs soon turned into instant chatter. The group walked toward the house to help themselves to the awaiting food. Ron rose from his chair and went along the crowd. Hermione, Ginny and Harry closely followed, 'Be right there,' said Harry as he looked around for any more familiar faces. Before he could get a good glimpse around, the young blond witch bumped into him and mumbled a sorry. Harry watched her closely as she ran toward a small child. The witch lifted the small girl off the chair and no more than three seconds later the chair gave a soft pop and disintegrated into nothing more than ash. Harry watched open mouthed and wondered how in the world that the blond which had known. The chair had no signs at all. Harry shook his head in confusion and walked toward the house.

The guests left whishing Bill and Fleur the ultimate best. Harry and the group headed up towards the bedrooms. They had to leave for Hogwarts in a few days and he definitely didn't feel like missing out on sleep anytime soon. Harry switched into his night ware and snuggled into the warm bed.

'Beautiful, wasn't she?' Ron said suddenly.

'Yeah, well Fleur was always a looker, wasn't she?'

'I, um, I was talking about Hermione,' answered Ron, and Harry saw that even in the darkness Ron's ear light up.

'Oh, um yeah, she looked nice today' said Harry. The room was once again silent and Harry swore that before Ron had lapped into snores, he heard him whisper a 'Gorgeous.'

It had been a long summer at the Weasley's. With an odd relationship between himself and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were acting extremely odd toward each other. However, Harry's emotions were subsided since Mrs. Weasley had put them all to work for the wedding, which had been a success. Now that the hustle and bustle was over, it was time for Harry to go back and look at his real task for the future, the six horcruxes. Harry felt a cold air rush into him and he wished that the wedding had not ended: he needed something, anything, to keep his mind off of Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

Harry awoke to silent rays of light that beamed from Ron's window. He was amazed that he was the only one up, normally a stuck of luck. He pushed on his glasses rather forcefully and was rubbing his nose as he walked out of Ron's room. Not even Mrs. Weasley was up and Harry stumbled into the kitchen and glanced at the clock, all the Weasley's were in bed. Rather hungry, Harry reached into his side pocket to retrieve his wand to make a quick breakfast, but he soon remembered that he had left it upstairs as he came back empty handed. He had done a great deal of forgetting lately, he thought to himself. Those long nights he had woken up to a bursting scar, ready to write a letter, only to remember there was no more Dumbledore to complain to, neither a Sirius. He sighed as he made his way up the steps and then gasped to find a person waiting at the top.

'Whose there?' he asked feeling extremely nervous, he had no wand.

'Harry relax, it's me,' said the voice as it stepped into the dim light covering the stair case.

Hermione stepping to view and Harry let out a long sigh he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

'Why are you up so early?' he snapped at her, not really appreciating the thought of being scared first thing in the morning.

'Thinking,' she replied calmly, and before Harry could get another word out of her, she glided down the staircase and into the kitchen.

Harry climbed the remainder of the stairs and headed into Ron's room, which was no scattered with his clothes.

'What are you up to' Harry asked as he threw one of Ron's shirts off of his bed and sat down.

'Getting' dressed obviously,' he said as he threw yet another shirt on the floor.

'Well,' started Harry as he lifted two pieces of clothing that looked remarkable like dirty sock off his feet, 'in order to get dressed, you have to actually wear the clothes.'

Ron grunted as he finally pulled on a blue t-shirt over his head. This was exactly the odd behavior he was talking about. Ron suddenly cared what he whore, and especially who he was wearing it around. He took a wild guess and thought Ron had seen Hermione before getting dressed.

The last few days at the burrow were long ones until the thought of returning back to Hogwarts before they went to bed crossed their minds. All were bustled with an odd excitement; Happy, yet very obscure to the normal reactions. All went to bed early with fake grins, only to wake up with true feelings of nervousness. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley had traded places for the day. Mrs. Weasley stayed busy with checking bags and such as Mr. Weasley cooked a gluttonous meal. The four raced down to eat; none had realized how hungry they were.

'Sure you've packed everything, Ginny dear?' asked Mrs. Weasley

'Course mum, you've only asked 5 times'

'What about you, Ron?'

'Uh huh'

'Hermione, Harry?'

'Yes,' they replied, annoyed at the fact that Mrs. Weasley didn't think three seventeen year olds couldn't pack things themselves.

Breakfast went slow while the four grabbed their things from the bedrooms. The drive to the train station was full of strongly wanted silences that no one could explain, but everyone could understand. As last, Platform nine and three quarters came into view. The two Weasley's, accompanied by Harry and Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a peck on the cheek.

'Be careful dears, don't make me regret this,' said a nervous Mrs. Weasley, playing with Ginny's hair.

All gave a nod but soon disappeared beyond the platform and into the Hogwarts train station. This was it, they were going back.

Hermione gave a grin, 'I can't believe we almost didn't come back,' said Hermione as she climbed onto the still train, 'Can you imagine a whole years worth of learning lost?'

Ron sighed as he checked for an unused compartment, 'Bloody hell Hermione, is that all you think about?'

Hermione ignored him and she speed ahead, 'They all seem to be full, let's just take this one, only Neville and Luna are inside.

The three of them raised their eyebrows at Hermione; she was never especially keen on sitting with Luna, but never less, they followed her into the dark and now tight compartment.

'Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! It's great to have all you back! I was a bit nervous that you wouldn't show. Well not you Harry, I mean like you've said before, 'Anywhere is better than the Dursley's,' and..."

Harry heard no more, he was glad to see Neville back too, although not very smart, Neville had always shown bravery. Their greetings subsided and for the next hour they talked about Quidditch.

'I mean come on,' snorted Ron rather loudly as they talked about Krum, 'He's losing his touch, isn't he, did you seem him against London? Mites-well have given them the winnings! And when he OUCH! What was that for Hermione?'

Hermione pierced her eyes through him and he looked quickly down and didn't mention Krum much after that.

'Well,' started Luna, 'My father...

Hermione had had enough she quickly stood up, hands at her sides and said through clenched teeth, 'Ron, Harry, I'm feeling rather hungry, would you accompany to the food trolley?'

She didn't wait for a response, for she was already out the door with the boys at her heels.

'Can you believe the nerve! I-I-I can't even begin to wonder on how her father comes up with that rubbish!'

'You're laying it on a bit thick, don't you think Hermione, let her believe what she wants' reasoned Ron, who always quite enjoyed watching Hermione fume over Luna's suspicions.

'You have to admit, it's all garbage, isn't it Harry? Harry?'

Harry was no longer listening to the argument of his friends, but was staring into the window that covered a tall blond which who stared into the blue sky.

'Who is that?' he asked in a shrill voice that scared him

'Must be a first year,' answered Ron, who was not interested in meeting anymore strangers, 'They do happen to come in every year Harry.'

'Have you ever seen one that tall?' he responded and his body got colder "Why does that keep happening?" he asked himself.

Ron had moved over to the window where the girl lay a few feet away, 'Must be in the other houses.'

'Who is?' asked Hermione who just realized the boys where no longer at her side.

'Have you seen her before?' Ron questioned her.

'Seen who?' she yelled, she was not fond of being ignored.

'Must be new,' muttered Harry as he ruffled his hair with his fingers.

'WHO MUST BE NEW?' Hermione screeched as she attempted to jump on Ron's back to see who they were staring at. Her hands gabbed onto his shoulders and she gave herself a warm smile

'Enjoying yourself?' asked a surly voice and before she had a chance to turn around, she was fully forced into the glass, nearly breaking her cheek.

'Oomph,' she managed to cry out before falling on her knees

'Jeez Lavender, what was that for?' Ron asked while helping 

Hermione accompanied by Harry, off the floor.

Lavender thundered off, but suddenly spun around her wand pointed at Hermione'

'_Azmenda_!' she snarled, wand pointing exactly at Hermione's bruised face.

The tree of them gasped, but they were even more surprised when the trolley door burst open, emerging from it a tall blond wizard.

Her wand produced a white light that seemed to reflect Lavender's sizzling red. The red beam exploded and hit Lavender square in the face, causing her to tumble backwards in a murderous scream.

'What's all this then? Can't leave two lovebirds alone without putting your soon to be extremely long nose in their business! You make me sick!' The blond which's fingers seem to be burning a hole in the wand. She turned on her heel, her eyes flaming, only to return to a silent green. 'Didn't mean to scare you,' she said as she helped all three teenagers off the floor, 'it's just that, I can't take those people, and you really shouldn't be roaming the train without a wand,' she said looking at Hermione.

Harry stood dumb founded, this was the girl, the girl at the wedding who grabbed the child off the chair. Before Harry could open his mouth, Hermione was already asking the question on his mind.

'Um, well I do happen to have a wand,' said Hermione as she reached inside her robe. The girl looked rather annoyed that she was being challenged. However, Hermione returned empty handed and very confused

'How could you have known?' she asked, without the least bit of nervousness.

'Well you see,' she said grinning, 'Us oracles have a way with noticing things others don't' and with that, she invited them inside the trolley.

a/n ok ok what do you think?


	2. Oracles and Grey pillows

A/n: OK ok, I don't own Harry Potter, or his friends, or family or acquaintances or strangers, HOWEVER Quincy is my own and I am very proud of her, and just so you know, I did not steal her from Tvnet222, she is a friend of mine and we traded characters Quincy was my gift to her for one story of hers, and if you get a chance, read her kick ass story called, "Slytherin Love" , oh and check up on the author Katuko, she rocks so hard that I didn't even think it was possible.

The three teenagers stood frozen for a moment, not exactly excited to share a trolley with someone who jinxed a girl moments ago, even if for their own benefit.

The girl rolled her eyes, 'Well?'

Although nerves had eaten their insides away, they followed her into the compartment and watched her sit down and drape her long legs over the bench across. 'Sit' she instructed rather humorously.

Harry sat down quickly next to the girls trainers, almost as if frightened to do so. Hermione took the seat next to Harry, and Ron attempted to sit on what looked like a rather larger gray pillow.

'Stop!' she shrieked and Ron flew straight up. The girl laughed at Ron's frightened expression and shook her head. 'No, no, you were about to sit on Jif, my cat."

Ron looked down to the large pillow only to just realize it was stirring peacefully, as it had no idea it was about to be crushed. 'Jif' she called out and the cat jumped off the bench and stretched out on the floor were Ron's feet nowlay.

'Yes, well I believe introductions are in order. I'm Quincy, just Quincy really. If you don't mind, I rather that is all you know' she laughed rather nervously, 'And who are you?'

The group shared glances and shrugged lightly.

'Ok, um, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, and..'

Before he had a chance to continue, Quincy had shot up. 'Weasley, as in the Weasley joke shop? Are Fred and George your brothers? I though you looked familiar! They are such characters! It is great to meet another Weasley!'

Ron nodded, and gave Harry a startled look, no one really knew about Ronald Weasley before an introduction. Ron cleared his throat to start again. 'Yes, well I am Ron, and this is Harry, Harry Potter.' The group waited to see Quincy's reaction, or at least a glance at Harry's scar. However, much to their surprise, she stuck out her hand, her eyes never leaving his and said, 'Well hello there Harry!' Harry returned the shake, and he smiled greatly; he did not feel like being interrogating by another stranger.

'Yes, well that's Harry, and this is Hermione Granger.'

At the sound of Hermione's name, Quincy squealed loudly and clapped her hands excitedly. 'Hermione Granger? Thee Hermione Granger? It's great to finally meet you! I have read all about you!'

Hermione blushed, 'Oh well, thank you, but, exactly where did you read about me?'

'Where did I? More like where _DIDN'T _I! You're in every Hogwarts pamphlet there is!'

'Pamphlet?' asked Harry, 'I've never seen a pamphlet for Hogwarts.'

'Yes, well you accepted in your first year, didn't you?' said Quincy.

'Yeah, are you saying you didn't?' question Harry. 'You were asked to come, but you said no? You turned _DOWN_ Hogwarts?'

'Now you've got it Harry! My granmom decided it was safest for me to go this year,' declared Quincy.

Harry shot up, 'What?' he snarled, 'Is she not right in the head or something? She thinks it is safest to come once Dumbledore is, is'

'HARRY!' Hermione snapped, although her eyes where brimming lightly of tears.

Quincy laughed, which made Harry twitch, Dumbledore's death was no laughing matter. 'It's quite alright, and my granmom is most certainly right in the head! Try not to think of its loses, and concentrate on the gain Harry.

'What? You mean like, Snape being gone? I guess, yeah and Malfoy!' Harry said, less angry now.

'Exactly what I mean Harry! A traitor like Snape is much better gone!'

Ron nodded in agreement, 'Don't forget Malfoy, that git.'

To their surprise, Quincy's eyes had a harder look than the calm one they gave off a moment ago. 'Yes, well. I suppose he wasn't that nice... '.'

'Wasn't that nice?' Harry scoffed, 'try the worlds biggest prat, couldn't stand him from the start, always prancing around, my father this and my father that, shouldn't have expected him to have the guts to do anything, and those goons, he deserves to have his whole family killed. I'd honestly do it if I had the chance!'

Harry took a deep breath, and the smell of smoke embraced his nose. Was something on fire? He glanced around and saw the bench beneath Quincy's fingers was smoldering under her touch.

'Uh, Quincy,' Harry started, not to sure how to tell her, 'it seems that, uh, err, your hand, it's on fire.'

'Oh? What? Yes, yes sorry, uh I wonder what that was about.' She retrieved her hand and shook it slightlyand the flame flickered from the instant wind and then soon disappeared. She tucked the hand inside her robe, but not before Harry gave it a glance; there were no burn marks.

'Yes, so, what about you guys, any unusual gifts?' Quincy asked, rather excited.

'Hermione knows everything,' Ron laughed and Hermione blushed crimson.

'Oh Ron please!' She said as she swatted her hand in his face. 'No powers, but Harry is a Parslemouth, and can produce a full patronus, I mean like a really powerful one.'

Quincy grinned, 'you too?'

Harry gave a nod, 'yeah, it's a stag, I call him Prongs. You can do one too?'

Quincy nodded, her eyes gleaming. 'Yeah, it's great! Doesn't it make you feel, feel so protected? And a Parslemouth, how extraordinary!'

Harry nodded and looked at the floor. 'So, is that all your just an oracle?

Although Quincy's green eyes were sparkling green, they soon drained shade, leaving a pale, sick color. 'Well, no, I can do more, much more. I happen to speak Dralik tongue, and I'm an Emofrolock, like my sister.'

The boys look instinctively at Hermione, both have never heard of _Dralik tongue _or _Emofrolock. _However, to much of their surprise, Hermione looked more confused than the both of them.

'A, a what?' Hermione stuttered. 'What exactly is an Emofrolock or Dralik tongue?'

Quincy glanced at her, a look of longing in her eyes. 'If you ever do find out Hermione, tell them when the time is right, ok?'

Harry looked at Hermione, who although was also unsure of the things that they just heard, nodded slowly.

'Yes, well I do congratulate youon being Head Girl Hermione!'

Hermione gave a flabbergasted look, and then remembered what Quincy told then earlier. She blushed and gave a short laugh. 'Yes thank you, I was so happy, and my parents were extremely pleased!'

Ron's face got hard, he was not chosen for Head boy, but decided to use Quincy's Oracle powers to his advantage.

'Who was made Head boy?' Ron asked Quincy casually.

Quincy raised her eyebrows, 'what makes you so interested?'

What did make Ron so interested, Harry wondered? The fact that he was allowed to skip classes, or maybe, if it could be that chance to be alone wi...

His thoughts would have to wait because bigger problems had erupted, most literally. To Harry's surprise and most sorrow, Crabbe and Goyle had burst into the trolley.

'Back again, are you?' Harry asked as he, along with Ron and Hermione retrieved their wands. 'Thought you wouldn't come back with out your leading boy!'

The boys didn't even give Harry a second glance, 'you,' said Goyle as he pointed to Quincy, 'you're coming with us.'

'She is not going anywhere!' Harry said through clenched teeth.

'No, Harry, it is ok, don't worry. If I need help, you'll know.'

She got up and gave a little stretch. Her sleeves slide down, revealing a snake like bracelet on each wrist. Harry looked harder, he arms were straight up, but the bracelets did not move. Quincy caught Harry starting and put down her arms.

'Goodbye, nice meeting all of you. I will definitely be seeing a lot of you.' And as quickly as they had seen her, she had gone; out of the trolley and down the dark hall, two large figures in front of her.


	3. Black Hawk down

A/n: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYOF HIS FAMILY/FRIEND! Are you happy NOW? Ok, for Katuko (an awesome avatar fanfic writer) I am finally putting in her wicked character RENEE! Of which I own

Ron stuck his head back into the trolley closing the door, 'think she'll be alright?'

Harry and Hermione gave helpless shrugs as they returned back to their seats.

'Oh!' Hermione jumped and she glanced to the floor, 'her cat, he's still here.'

Almost as if he was tapped by an invisible stick, Jif looked up and gave a great stretch. He looked around the trolley, he's mystic green eyes turning cold; he was looking for his master. He gave a great leap and attempted to look out the trolley window.

'That cat's mental, he is!' Ron said as the cat took yet another great leap. Jif settled down and turned toward Ron. He rotated his shoulder blades and jumped onto Ron's lap, causing him to groan.

'He's a ton!' Ron exclaimed as the cat looked him in the face.

Jif opened and closed his mouth, and then, with great effort meowing something that sounded much like, 'oi!'

Ron jumped and crashed on the hallway floor. 'Did you hear him? Harry, 'Mione, did you hear? The cat, he talked!'

But the two were clasping their stomachs from the loud laughter that was erupting from their mouths.

'You should have seen your face Ron!' Hermione laughed, 'like you've seen a ghost!'

'But he talked! The cat talked!' Ron shrieked, praying that they wouldn't think he was mental.

'He _meowed _Ron, it's what cats do!' Harry chuckled.

Ron wiped the dirt from his robe and sat down without another word.

The train stopped, and the three erupted from the trolley, all their belongings were back with Luna, Ginny and Neville. The gray cat flew outside and took off in the opposite direction.

Harry walked slowly and noticed the low number of children on the train. Groups of three stuck together in a trolley, and first years gave terrified looks as Harry passed them in a slow manner.

'Bout time!' Ginny said as Harry, Ron and Hermione strolled back into the trolley to retrieve their belongings.

'Got caught up, met a new girl,' Ron grunted as he pulled his trunk from the top shelf

Luna looked up, 'oh really? Because my fath...'

Hermione put her hand up into Luna's face, 'What did he say? No, let me guess! That all new students where, pixies? Nymphs! Luna please, your father makes as much sense as a demented ogre!'

Trevor slipped from Neville's hand and Ginny, Ron, and Harry fell to the floor, taking as much time as needed to catch him.

'For your information, _Ms. Granger_, my father said an oracle was coming to Hogwarts, or does that sound like ogre talk?'

Everyone looked up. Luna, who was usually carefree, was in fact very red in the face.

'I'm, yea, well she was an Oracle. Quincy.., well she didn't tell us her last name,' Hermione laughed nervously, 'I'm sorry Luna, I didn't...'

But Luna had stalked out of the trolley muttering under her breath, and Hermione looked back at the group, all of who were which giving her hard looks.

'Oh come of it!' She screeched, 'How was I supposed to know! You know as well as I most of the things coming out of her mouth is just plain nonsense!'

'Can't you lay off Hermione?' Harry asked, 'she means well.'

Hermione looked down and nodded, 'ok, um, shall we get going? We don't want to be late.'

Ron stepped into pace with Hermione as they walked off the train, 'don't feel to bad Hermione,' he said as he squeezed her shoulder. 'How were you supposed to know she was actually talking the truth?'

She laughed and then looked into his face gratefully; he could always make her smile.

Hermione stepped off the train and followed Harry into the coach. They squeezed in and took their seats.

Harry looked out in the window, his mind filled with interesting thoughts.

'Hermione?' He called out, amazed at how low his voice was.

'What is it Harry?' She asked as she switched seats with Neville to be next to him. 'I can hardly hear you.'

'Oh, sorry,' Harry apologized as his voice rose. 'I wanted to ask you something, you know, about before, about what happened in the hall. When Quincy repelled the spell.'

'What about it?' Hermione asked less interested and now starring out the window.

'She called you and Ron lovebirds.' Harry said, trying to sound serious but he couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

'Oh it was a mistake Harry!' Hermione argued, (trying to keep her voice low so no one could over hear), looking away from the window and turning a delicate shade of pink, 'anyone could have thought that!'

'Yeah, that's what I thought, at first. But she _is _an oracle.'

'So?'

'Well, she said it herself, Oracles can know more than others'

'What are you getting at Harry?'

'Well, she was right about you not having your wand, so why would she make a fool out of herself if you guys weren't, I don know, dating?'

'Well we're not!'

'Yes, I know, but, what I had wanted to ask you was, do you like Ron?'

'What does that...'

'See, I thought maybe if she thought he liked and you and um you liked him, she could easily mistake that you two were..'

Hermione, who though was very fired up, was now blushing so deeply that Harry didn't even need her to answer. But that didn't matter because before Hermione could even speak, the train came to a sudden halt and everyone jerked forward.

They shuffled into the Great hall, and no matter how hard Harry tried to imagine it, he knew that the headmaster's chair would not conceal Dumbledore. Never the less, he trotted to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat down with Ron at his side Ginny across from him and Hermione next to her. As the witches and wizards shuffled into their seats, Harry scanned the teachers table for the new teachers. There sat Kingsley Shacklebolt, in the deepest purple Harry had ever seen, and down the table, towards Hagrid sat a beautiful much younger looking teacher; another one of Bill's wedding guest. She sat tall and straight, black hair covering her shoulders. She was in obvious deep conversation with Hagrid. On the back of her chair stood a large black hawk, head turning toward the students, in an in-powering manor. Almost as if on cue, a loud thud was heard from the doors of the Great hall, and flat on her facewas Tonks, surrounded by frightened looking first years. She gathered herself and strode up to the sorting hat.

'Come now, don't be shy, that's it, form a line. Don't be frightened, it won't bite, might give a side comment or two, nothing to worry about.'

One by one the students sat on the stool and ran to there table a slight cheer following them. The sorting came to an end and McGonagall stood up, ready to give the welcoming sermon. Harry turned away; he couldn't bear to ear yet another sad speech about the loss of Dumbledore. He wouldn't have to look away long, for the black hawk that was on the Professors chair was soaring high into the ceiling. It swooped low and Harry was amazed that McGonagall didn't say anything. He looked back at the headmistress, only to see that she didn't notice, or maybe not even know. He looked at the student, every ones head was turned forward, looking up at the speaking headmistress. 'Maybe this is like the thestrals,' he thought to himself. Then to his great surprise, he saw Quincy, a few seats down from his own, following the great birdwith her eyes. He quickly slipped out of his seat, to get closer to her; maybe she would know what was going on. He squeezed in next to her and moved toward her ear,

'Do you see it?' he asked.

'Of course I see it!' she answered, eyes never leaving the hawk.

'Why just us?'

'It's not only us, look!' She pointed to the Hufflepuff table, eyes still consentrated on ther bird, and indeed few other students were pointing toward the ceiling.

'So why just some of us?' he questioned.

Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him down. The hawk came swooping downward and landed on the Gryffindor table, right in front of Quincy and Harry. Harry gaped at the gigantic size, but Quincy stuck out her hand and patted the bird.

'Figured you pop by for a visit, Cellox. Ren will not be happy you interrupted Minerva's speech.' The bird shook his head and Quincy giggled, 'she sent you here? Figures, thinks I'm lonely, well I've got Harry at my side!' She grabbed his hand and placed it on the hawks head.

'Go on, he won't bite, he's a good bird, wise and so understanding.'

Harry nodded, noticing the hawks longs claws and very sharp beak...

As quickly as he had landed, he flew away, right back to the teacher's chair. Clapping erupted around him and he stood up with the rest of the crowd and joined in.

McGonagall smiled and half sat down and then sprang up once more, 'Oh students, before you enjoy the fulfilling meal, I have three new teachers to introduce. The new transfiguration teacher will be Professor Tonks!' Clapping started again and Harry could hear cheers coming from Hermione and Ginny. 'The new potions teacher and head of Slytherin has been taken by Professor Shacklebolt!' Slytherin gave loud cheers as Shacklebolt stood up and took a great bow. 'Finally theteacher who will bethe new head on Gryffindor and the Defense against the Dark arts teacher will be Professor Renee!' This time loud clapping was heard by Quincy, who had stood up on the bench and started whistling. Most of the boys were also whistling, and Harry was sure it wasn't only because they were very excited to learn. McGonagall sat and food appeared on the red velvet covered table. He got up to return to Ron, Hermione and Ginny when he remembered his newest friend.

'Quincy, care to join us, we're sitting...

'In the middle yeah I know, ok I'll come, just promise methat you willnot take any pomegranate juice.'

'What? Why? Are you allergic?'

'No, it's just that I don't think Ginny would fancy having it down her front is all.'

Harry laughed as he and Quincy started to walk towards his friends, maybe this year would be as bad as he expected.

Quincy couldn't help but give a deep sigh.


	4. Untied Trainers with a Side Of Bacon

A/n: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Hermione Granger. Or Ron Weasley. OK basically nothing Harry Potter. Talk about a buzz kill, ah? OK, not too much action, but lots of how you say no pants? Ahh yes, no pants truly a godsend.

Harry awoke to a gray sky and an even grayer dormitory. It was only Sunday, a full day ahead of him before lessons started. He took a deep breath, deciding to get up in another two hours or so. He turned on his side, and saw Ron's empty bed. 'Breakfast already?' He thought, as he noticed Neville, Dean and Seamus were all still in their beds. He groaned as he got up and slipped on a dress robe and his untied trainers. Giving a great stretch and yawn, he got up and hurried down to the Common room for any sight of Ron.

He was on the last step when he saw Ginny on the couch and he immediately took a deep breath, making his chest puff up. He strode into the room and leaned on a chair,

'Seen Ron?' Harry asked casually but he felt his hands start to sweat.

Ginny look up, her eyes getting wide, and she quickly looked toward the ceiling, adverting Harry's eyes, and Harry himself.

'You mean he is not in the Dormitory?' she asked, her voice cracking with laughter.

Harry wiped his face, what was so funny? 'No, I thought he was here but I guess he's gone down to breakfast,' he replied as he checked he's teeth reflection in the stone fireplace.

'Breakfast starts in half an hour,' she corrected him, still grinning at the ceiling.

'Oh,' Harry answered feeling foolish, 'I guess I'll just search in the great hall anyway.' He started out of the common room, but retreated back, 'What do you think of Quincy?' He asked her, thinking of the previous dinner.

'She's funny, like no one I've ever met before,' Ginny replied as she seemed to recall a memory, 'like that joke with the red caps? That was brilliant!'

Harry nodded, as he also laugh, then he stopped abruptly. 'Does she remind you of anyone?' he asked her, and he had an odd feeling in his stomach, and his mind.

Ginny shook her head as she closed her eyes, 'see you later Harry.'

Harry left, and a voice in his head was yelling, 'She does _not_ remind you of ANYONE!'

Harry nodded to himself as he started down the staircase. Why was it that Harry's relationship with Ginny seemed to become weaker instead of stronger? He was sure that by becoming friends they would have gained a stronger friendship, but it anything, they were growing farther apart. Maybe they really weren't supposed to be together. Maybe..

CRASH! Harry screamed as he tumbled down the staircase and into a tall dark haired witch. She heard her yell as he landed on top of her. He got up quickly and froze; he had landed on Professor Renee

'I'm so sorry professor! I forgot to tie my shoes! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?'

The words came out as a jumble, he was shaking furiously, how could he be so dumb?

'Ommphuronmerod' she replied.

'Excuse me Professor?'

'Uronmyhood, URONMHOOD!' She pointed to her head and Harry realized he was standing on her cloak's hood. He jumped back and she shook her head.

'Here, let me help you up,' He said as he took a step closer, but before he could grab her hand, the large hawk came swooping down, screeching loudly.

Renee flipped over, got up and started dusting herself off, 'Cellox!' she scolded, 'leave him alone, you know better!' She looked down at him, and her mouth went to her mouth, holding in her laughter.

The hawk stopped screeching, and landed on her shoulder, still looking at Harry, but with calmer eyes.

'Sorry about that Harry,' She said laughing, "He's very protective, didn't scratch you did now, he?'

'No,' Harry responded angered, this wasn't funny! 'Just scared me, he came out of nowhere.'

She gave another great laugh and started her way into the Great Hall. He started after her when he was pulled back by Dean.

Harry yelped, 'gave me a right scare, you did!'

Dean opened his mouth, but looked Harry up and down, and his mouth closed. He shut his eyes and shook his head, but when he opened his eyes, he looked as confused as before.

'Yeah, um Harry...' He stopped himself and started again, 'She knows you?'

'Who knows me?'

'The professor, Renee?' He said her name so slowly and delicately, as if it was giving him true bliss to speak it.

'No not really, I bumped into her is all.' He told him angrily, why was everyone treating him weird and laughing?

'But she said your name!' He whined then he grabbed Harry's collar, 'You've _got _to introduce me!'

Harry pulled back and looked up at Dean, 'She's a teacher, let it go.' He started to walk away but Dean was on the floor, grabbing at his ankles, 'PLEASE HARRY PLEAE! I _love _her Harry, LOVE HER!'

Harry pulled and grunted, 'you're making a fool of yourself, she's in there you know!' he said as he pointed toward the Great hall, which he was slowly nearing.

Dean got up quickly and cleaned his robes, 'right then, see you later Harry.' He said in a deep voice, and he slowly strutted into the Hall.

Harry laughed at the site, but made his way in as well. He looked at the bare Gryffindor table and saw only two students who were occupying it, the tall red head at the end, and a drowsy third year that was half asleep on the table. Harry jogged toward Ron and slowed down as he approached him. He sat down and Ron whipped around, looking extremely disgruntled. However, the moment he saw Harry, a loud laugh erupted.

'Gees Harry didn't realize you were so fond of your body.'

'What?' Harry asked confused.

Ron stopped laughing and looked Harry in the eyes, 'you seriously didn't notice?'

'Notice WHAT?' Harry asked, his heart racing.

Ron said nothing, but merely pointed at Harry.

Harry looked at his chest, which he just happened to notice, was bare, and dear god, his knickers (a/n underwear or boxers) where clearly visible. He pulled his robe closely around him, so that's why Ginny wasn't looking at me!'

Ron started to laugh again, and he wiped away the tears that were forming (a/n from laugh, dur) 'Has anyone seen you?'

'Yeah, the new teacher, Professor Renee.'

Ron snickered, 'anyone one else?

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, Dean,' Ron howled, 'and your sister.' Ron stopped,

'Not cool Harry.'

This time Harry laughed loudly as Ron gave a scowl.

'So why were you down so early anyway?' Harry questioned as Professor Flitwick and Hagrid walked into the hall.

Ron's scowl turned into a frown and he gave a great sigh, 'I was thinking, what we are doing, do you think it's right? Coming back to Hogwarts I mean.'

'Well we knew that there were going to be concerns Ron, but I mean, we can't leave. It's my home.'

Ron nodded, 'Are we safe here Harry. I-I don't think I could handle if something happened to you and Hermione.' He took a deep breath, 'Hermione, you do think she'll be ok, don't you Harry?'

Harry inhaled slowly, 'She'll be fine Ron. I mean, like Quincy said Snape and Malfoy are gone, at least that makes Hogwarts more enjoyable!'

Ron shrugged and looked up, 'breakfast starts in 5 minutes, where is Hermione anyway? She's always here first.'

Like if it was a play, the doors opened and in stepped Hermione and Quincy, followed by Jif and Ginny. They walked toward them, smiling greatly as if just told a funny joke, and Harry had a feeling he knew exactly what was so funny. Quincy's smile was the widest and as she approached she knelt down to Harry's ear,

'Decided not to flash anyone then?'

Before Harry could even respond, Hermione and Ginny were in such a fit of laughter he decided to let it go. They all took their seats and the last few teachers arrived. As students pilled in, Harry noticed sour faced Lavender walk up and sit across from Quincy, which made Ron and Hermione give a small squirm. However, much to everyone's surprise, she sat down quietly and put her head in her hands, waiting for breakfast. She noticed everyone was looking at her and she turned her head slowly, from one face to another

'What? What is it? Parvati and Padma didn't return this year. You don't expect me to sit with the first years do you?

Harry knew Hermione would love nothing more to see her sit in a corner of dragon dung, in fact probably anyone would have, and if it wasn't for Quincy, she would be.

'No Lavender, it's fine, you can eat with us.'

Lavender shrugged, but Harry was sure she was eternally great full. Harry pulled Quincy down as the food appeared and cheers were heard.

'Why would you do that? For an oracle, you sure don't know when people are uncomfortable.'

'Harry you don't know the half of it, just watch.'

He turned back and saw Ron's plate stuffed with bacon and pancakes. Hermione drank a cup of tea and chewed some eggs while Quincy grabbed a box of cereal. She nodded at Harry and her eyebrows raised; what was going on?

'Wanapieaceofbaco?' Ron asked Quincy, as he passed the plate of bacon toward her.

'Oh eww! You mean eat a little piggy? GROSS! Get it AWAYY from me!' Quincy yelled and her hand swatted the plate. In one swift motion, the plate of bacon went from Ron's hand to Lavenders robes. She jumped up screaming,

'You did that ON PURPOSE!' She bellowed as she got up and ran from the Great Hall.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all laughed as Quincy gave a bow and sat down on the bench.

Breakfast came and went and McGonagall stood up from her chair. The hall fell silent as all the heads turned to look at her.

'Good morning students. I hope you had a good first night at Hogwarts. Your heads of house will be giving out schedules for this year at Hogwarts.' She sat down and the heads of house got up, papers in hand.

Renee walked up to the group and handed them all their schedules, she started down the table and Harry saw Dean check his breath.

'What do you have first for Monday?' Hermione asked Ron, Harry, and Quincy. "I've got Muggle Studies.

'Same here,' Ron said looking straight at his paper, and Hermione laughed as if he was joking.

'Potions for me,' Harry groaned, 'I've got it twice.' He checked the others, 'yeah my second potions class is the same as yours.'

'I've got Divination.' Quincy said as Hermione spit out her tea.

'Oh Quincy, you're an oracle, why would you take such a useless class?'

'Doesn't hurt to know a little extra on the side, 'Mione,' she answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she scanned Ron, Harry, and Quincy's schedule.

'Great, we've got loads of classes together, and I see Ron has taken up a few more classes this year, and that Quincy, uh, she took on er Care of Magical Creatures.'

Quincy still smiled, 'I'm sure it'll be fine.'

'You're a bad oracle then' Ron said as he stuffed his paper into his pocket. "So, wanna go for a swim in the lake?'

'It's to cold,' Hermione said, 'and besides, we should pay out respects to Dumbledore.'

Harry said nothing as Quincy got out of the table, 'I'm going to have a chat with Renee, about my schedule.' She said quickly as the all stared at her.

She ran up to the teachers table, and Ron gave a shout, 'Quincy, will you be trying out for Quidditch?'

She turned around excitedly, nodding quickly, 'When are the tryouts?'

'Ask the captain!' He grunted, pointing to Harry.

'Uh, I guess, give it like two, three weeks?' Harry said, just remembering he was the captain.

She smiled greatly and resumed her walk up to Renee.

'Quidditch,' he whispered as He, Ron and Hermione started out of the hall, 'So, will you be trying out Ron?'

'Ron gave a shrug and a smile as the headed out the two doors, ready to begin their Sunday. After Harry put some clothes on, of course.


End file.
